el viaje
by belen26
Summary: despues de la pelea de naruto y sasuke en el valle del fin todo vuelve a la normalidad y naruto acepta que sigue enamorado de sakura y empiezan una relacion mientras que sasuke,empieza a tener una relacion con hinata sasuke y hinata se alejan por un tiempo de la aldea y lo mismo hacen naruto y sakura deciden tambien irse un tiempo de la aldea,como les ira durante su viaje
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado un año desde que naruto y sasuke,tuvieron ese duelo en la valle del fin,ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad,naruto acepto,que seguía enamorado de sakura,y sasuke,pese a que pocas veces había hablado con hinata,empezó a acercarse a ella,y empezaron a tener una relación,incluso sasuke,había decidido alejarse un tiempo de la aldea,y le propuso a hinata,y ella acepto,hablaron con hiashi,aunque no quería al principio,tuvo que aceptar

Sasuke: estas lista hinata

Hinata: (con su mochila en la espalda) si sasuke

Sasuke: entonces,es hora de irnos

Hinata: papa ya nos vamos

Hiashi: de acuerdo chicos que les vaya bien

Hinata: gracias papa

Hiashi: (se acerca y abraza a hinata) cuídate hija

Hinata: (tambien le abraza) si papa

Hiashi: (mira a sasuke) mas te vale que cuides a mi hija,y espero que no le pase nada,o me vas a conocer

Sasuke: no se preocupe,la cuidare

Hiashi: recuerda que confío en ti

Sasuke: así será (toma la mano de hinata) vamos hinata

Hinata: (también toma su mano) si sasuke

Sasuke: hasta luego (los dos salen de la casa y caminan hasta afuera de la aldea) parece que naruto y sakura también se van

Hinata: si,naruto dijo que quería alejarse un tiempo,y le propuso a sakura y ella acepto

Sasuke: entiendo (se acercan hasta donde estaban ellos) así que ustedes dos también se van

Sakura: si queremos irnos

Naruto: después de todo lo que paso,necesito un tiempo para mi,así que le propuse a sakura que venga conmigo y ella acepto

Sasuke: lo mismo le dije a hinata

Sakura: pues les deseamos suerte chicos

Hinata: gracias igualmente a ustedes

Sasuke: nos veremos chicos

Naruto: claro que si,y que les vaya bien

Sasuke: gracias (se marcha con hinata)

Naruto: bien es hora de irnos

Sakura: de acuerdo

Kakashi: (aparece) chicos

Naruto: si kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: se van

Sakura: si hemos decido,irnos

Naruto: creemos que es lo mejor,necesitamos un tiempo,después de todo lo que a pasado

Kakashi: entiendo chicos,pero que hare

Sakura: kakashi-sensei,usted es el hokage

Kakashi: pero

Naruto: además,tiene ayuda,así que estamos seguro de que podrá hacerlo hasta que regresemos

Kakashi: esta bien chicos

Sakura: (le abraza) nos veremos kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: (también le abraza) cuídense chicos

Naruto: así lo haremos kakashi-sensei (toma la mano de sakura y se van)

Kakashi: buena suerte chicos (mientras les mira irse y entra de nuevo a la aldea,y empieza hacer sus cosas)

Naruto: me alegra que aceptaras hacer este viaje conmigo

Sakura: me pareció interesante por eso decidí aceptarlo

Naruto: es que quería alejarme un tiempo,han pasado tantas cosas

Sakura: te entiendo,y es normal,uno necesita tiempo

Naruto: es verdad

Sakura: lo que me sorprendió es que sasuke,se haya ido con hinata

Naruto: empezaron hablar desde hace un año

Sakura: y hace seis meses que empezaron a tener una relación

Naruto: es cierto

Sakura: y hace cuanto le propuso la idea de irse con el

Naruto: se que hace quince días

Sakura: y ella acepto

Naruto: así es

Sakura: y que dijo su papa

Naruto: al principio no le gusto la idea

Sakura: pero parece que ahora acepto

Naruto: pues ya lo toco aceptar la idea de que se vaya

Sakura: entiendo

Naruto: así es

Sakura: y nosotros a donde vamos

Naruto: pues ahorita,estaba pensando en algo

Sakura: en que

Naruto: quieres ir al muelle conmigo a ver los barcos

Sakura: no será que es porque nos iremos en un barco

Naruto: si,lo he pensando

Sakura: pues no es tan mala la idea

Naruto: de acuerdo (los dos siguen caminando hasta llegar al muelle)

Sakura: (mira los barcos) en cual nos iremos

Naruto: en ese (señala un barco en el que ya se había ido antes)

Sakura: es el mismo barco,donde te fuiste la primera vez

Naruto: si,pero ahora iremos a un lugar diferente

Sakura: (emocionada) en serio

Naruto: si

Sakura: entonces vamos

Naruto: de acuerdo vamos

Capitán: listos para subir el barco partirá en diez minutos

Naruto: hola capitán

Capitán: hola naruto

Naruto: llegamos a tiempo

Capitán: así es,y veo que vienes acompañado por tu novia

Sakura: así es

Capitán: entonces suban chicos

Naruto: gracias capitán

Los dos se suben,y el capitán también se sube,naruto y sakura se acercan a la proa del barco para observar,en es el barco se mueve y pueden ver como lentamente se alejan de la orilla,mientras observaban naruto y sakura se besan,mientras esperaban que este viaje que hacía juntos les vayan bien

uno naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto

dos ni naruto ni sasuke perdieron su brazo

tres el sexto hakage es kakashi mas adelante naruto sera el septimo hokage


	2. Chapter 2

Cinco días después

Ha pasado cinco días desde que naruto y sakura se subieron al barco,y se fueron,ahora estaban a punto de llegar a tierra

Naruto: ya veo la tierra

Sakura: yo tambien

Naruto: es un puerto

Sakura: tienes razón (mientras seguían ían llegado al puerto)

Capitán: bueno hemos llegado

Naruto: gracias capitán

Capitán: espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje

Sakura: la verdad es que nos gusto,mucho

Naruto: ahora nos vamos

Capitán: hasta luego chicos

Sakura: hasta luego capitán (los dos toman sus mochilas y bajan del barco) y ahora a donde vamos

Naruto: que tal si vemos que hay en la playa

Sakura: y busquemos un puesto para comer porque tengo hambre

Naruto: sabes que es buena idea,también tengo hambre

Sakura: de acuerdo (los dos siguen caminando hasta que miran el lugar) que tal ahí (le señala)

Naruto: (mira donde le señalo) de acuerdo vamos

Sakura: si (mientras caminan hasta el restaurante y piden la comida y después de media hora les traen) a comer

Naruto: si (empieza a comer)

Sakura: esta rico

Naruto: así es

Sakura: y que hacemos después de comer

Naruto: podríamos pasear un rato

Sakura: me encantaría

Naruto: de acuerdo (mientras siguen comiendo y después de un rato terminan y pagan la cuenta) bueno es hora de irnos

Sakura: de acuerdo (se levantan y salen del restaurante)

Naruto: (empiezan a caminar por la playa) hay bastante gente

Sakura: si,creo que es fin de semana y todo el mundo viene a la playa

Naruto: es verdad,incluso mira los niños jugando

Sakura: (mira a los niños que hacían castillos de arena) se nota que se están divirtiendo

Naruto: si vamos (mientras siguen caminando)

Sakura: mira parece que los pescadores han llegado

Naruto: vamos a ver lo que traen

Sakura: de acuerdo (los dos caminan hasta donde están los pescadores)

Naruto: me parece que es la pesca del día

Pescador: así es jovencito,acabamos de llegar

Sakura: y cuando se fueron a pescar

Pescador: antes de ayer

Naruto: traen bastantes peces

Pescador: así es

Naruto: (los dos siguen observando la cantidad de peces que habían,hasta que sakura agarra uno de los pescados y le lanza a la cara) oye (toma el pescado)

Sakura: jajaja eso es tuvo divertido (un pez también le llega a la cara) así que te desquitaste

Naruto: claro que si,además es gracioso ver la cara que pones

Sakura: también me reí con tu te lance el pez

Naruto: bueno eso fue divertido

Sakura: claro que si (los dos seguían riéndose) vamos a otra parte

Naruto: claro (mientras siguen caminando)

Sakura: que bonito

Naruto: que cosa

Sakura: (recoje una concha de la arena) esto

Naruto: crees que tenga algo

Sakura: no se déjame ver (le abre)

Naruto: (mira) parece una perla

Sakura: es verdad

Naruto: porque no la guardas

Sakura: pues es una buena idea

Naruto: claro así será un lindo recuerdo de nuestro viaje

Sakura: tienes razón (saca la perla y luego deja la concha en la arena y siguen caminando)

Naruto: sabes una cosa

Sakura: dime

Naruto: gracias pro haber aceptado hacer este viaje conmigo

Sakura: me pareció interesante,y la verdad es que también necesitaba alejarme

Naruto: con todo lo que nos paso

Sakura: si era necesario

Naruto: es verdad

Sakura: estoy segura de que kakashi-sensei,podrá hacer bien su trabajo

Naruto: claro que si,además le estarán ayudando

Sakura: eso es cierto

Naruto: ya cuando estemos mas relajados volveremos

Sakura: nos tomara un largo tiempo antes de volver a la aldea

Naruto: así es

Sakura: entiendo,y veamos el lado bueno

Naruto: y cual es

Sakura: ser divertido este viaje

Naruto: de eso puedes estar segura

Sakura: si así será (los dos siguen caminando,por la playa haciendo que la el agua toque sus pies,mientras caminaban tranquilamente)


	3. Chapter 3

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y naruto y sakura seguían caminando,ya habían visto varios lugares y ahora su recorrido varios pueblos,y estaban felices

Sakura: (habían llegado a un pueblo) me parece que están celebrando una fiesta

Naruto: es cierto (mientras observa)

Sakura: vamos haber

Naruto: de acuerdo

Sakura: (observan lo que pasaba) esta genial

Naruto: si y todos se divierten

Sakura: ya que estamos aquí,porque no nos divertimos nosotros también

Naruto: de acuerdo vamos

Sakura: si (mientras caminaba y observaban)

Naruto: quieres un helado

Sakura: me encantaría

Naruto: de acuerdo (se acerca a comprar los helados) aquí tienes (se lo da)

Sakura: gracias (toma su helado y mientras lo comen siguen caminando)

Naruto: sabes al ver este pueblo,me hace que recuerde algo

Sakura: que cosa

Naruto: cuando hace tiempo me fui con ero-senin a buscar a oba-chan

Sakura: es verdad,te fuiste con el

Naruto: si,y mientras la buscábamos me puso a entrenar

Sakura: te puso a entrenar mientras buscaban a tsunade-sama

Naruto: así es

Sakura: y cuando tiempo se demoraron en buscar a tsunade-sama

Naruto: creo que fueron tres días,porque mientras la buscábamos,también se divertía

Sakura: con lo pervertido que fue seguramente andaba junto a cada chica

Naruto: así paso

Sakura: ya me lo inamginaba

Naruto: (mira un puesto) tengo una idea

Sakura: que idea

Naruto: ya que estamos aquí no quieres divertirte un rato

Sakura claro se oye divertido

Naruto: entonces ven,vamos a ver si puedo ganar un premio

Sakura: de acuerdo

Naruto: vamos (camina hasta el puesto)

Sakura: claro (le sigue)

Comerciante : (ve que naruto y sakura que acercan) quieren atinarle a la puntería

Naruto: claro

Comerciante: aquí tiene (le da las pelotas)

Naruto: vamos a ver (lanza las pelotas y le atina)

Sakura: genial le diste

Naruto: claro que si

Comerciante: (le da el oso) tenga joven,es un bonito regalo para su novia

Naruto: (lo toma) gracias

Sakura: (caminan) el oso esta genial

Naruto: es para ti

Sakura: muchas gracias naruto

Naruto: de nada sakura

Sakura: (siguen caminando hasta que llegan a otro puesto) creo que ahora es mi turno

Naruto: pues vamos

Sakura: de acuerdo (mientras se acercan)

Naruto: vamos a ver

Sakura: bien aquí voy (empieza a disparar y le da a todos los patos) genial les di a todos

Comerciante: aquí esta su premio (le da otro oso)

Sakura: gracias

Naruto: también te ganaste tu premio

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto: pues esto si que es divertido

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto: al menos valió la pena haber pasado por aquí

Sakura: claro que si,es divertido

Naruto: así es (los dos siguen caminando)

Sakura; (se habían divertido hasta la noche) esto fue divertido

Naruto: mira parece que van hacer algo mas

Sakura: si creo que lanzaran fuegos pirotécnicos

Naruto: busquemos un lugar para velo

Sakura: de acuerdo (siguen caminando,hasta que se acercan al mirador) creo que aquí es perfecto

Naruto: por supuesto

Sakura: mira ya empiezan

Naruto: es verdad (los dos observan,como lanzaban los juegos pirotécnicos)

Sakura: es hermoso

Naruto: muy bonito

Sakura: esta día si que estuvo divertido

Naruto: y la noche cierra de esta forma

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto: y aparte de los fuegos pirotécnicos podemos ver otra cosa

Sakura: que cosa

Naruto: mira el cielo esta despejado,se pueden ver las estrellas

Sakura: (mira el cielo) es verdad las estrellas se ven

Naruto: sabes algo amor

Sakura: dime amor

Naruto: se como podemos sellar con broche de oro este día

Sakura: así como

Naruto: de esta forma (se acerca a sakura y le besa en la boca)

Sakura: (le corresponde el beso) es verdad este día se cierra con broche de oro

Naruto claro que si

Sakura le sonríe mientras se vuelven a besar y después de vuelven a mirar los juegos pirotécnicos,y cerrando un día bastante divertido


	4. Chapter 4

Cinco meses después

Ha pasado ya seis,meses desde que naruto y sakura se fueron de la aldea oculta de la hoja,y seguían recorriendo varios lugares,y todos los que han visto,les ha gustado,y se han divertido mucho,ahora habían llegado a un pueblo,donde se estaba celebrando un festival,habían logrado conseguir una habitación y ahora estaban fuera recorriendo el pueblo y observaban los preparativos para la fiesta

Sakura: sabes amor,estaba pensando en algo

Naruto: en que amor

Sakura: en como les ira a sasuke y hinata en su viaje

Naruto: pues tambien lo estaba pensando

Sakura: crees que les vaya bien

Naruto: seguramente

Sakura: así lo creo yo también

Naruto: también pensaba en kakashi-sensei

Sakura: sabes,también estaba pensando en el

Naruto: como le irá como hokage

Sakura: de seguro no será tan fácil

Naruto: pues el lo acepto

Sakura: crees que nos estará extrañando

Naruto: seguramente

Sakura: bueno de seguro le ira bien

Naruto: claro que si (mientras siguen caminando)

Mientras que en konoha

Kakashi: achis achis achis

Shikamaru: sakud

Kakashi: gracias

Shikamaru: acaso le dará un refriadi

Kakashi: no lo creo,mas bien alguien esta hablando de mi

Shikamaru: en serio crees eso

Kakashi: claro que si

Shikamaru: entiendo (sigue ayudando a kakashi)

Mientras que en el pueblo

Sakura: veo que todo esta listo

Naruto: ya solo falta media hora para que empiece

Sakura: mira

Naruto: que

Sakura: hasta que empiece podemos ver el atardecer

Naruto: no es mala la idea

Sakura: vamos (los dos caminan y se acercan al mirador y observan lo que el sol se oculta)

Naruto: es hermoso

Sakura: si,lindo ver el atardecer

Naruto: claro que si (le abraza y siguen viendo lo que el sol se oculta)

Sakura: (ven que el sol se oculta por completo hasta que escuchan el ruido) el festival empezó

Naruto: pues vamos a divertirnos

Sakura: claro que si (los dos caminan por el pueblo hasta que ve algo que le llama la atención) que bonito

Naruto: que cosa

Sakura: mira (le señala en el suelo a una señora vendiendo joyas)

Naruto: haber (se agacha)

Sakura: (hace lo mismo) es hermoso

Naruto: te gusto el collar (le señala el collar con un corazón)

Sakura: si es muy lindo

Naruto: de acuerdo (compra el collar) ten es para ti

Sakura: de veras

Naruto: claro que si (se lo pone en el cuello)

Sakura: gracias amor (le besa)

Naruto: de nada amor (también le besa)

Sakura: vamos (siguen caminando y divirtiéndose)

Naruto: mira en ese lugar se pueden tomar fotos

Sakura: si,y de cualquier tamaño

Naruto: si quieres vamos a tomarnos una foto

Sakura: si y ya se donde la podríamos poner

Naruto: donde

Sakura: mira,descubrí que el corazón se abre (le enseña)

Naruto: pues vamos a tomarnos una foto para poner ahí la imagen

Sakura; de acuerdo (se van hasta el lugar y se toman la foto)

Naruto: sonríe

Sakura: claro (los dos sonríen)

Naruto: (ve la foto) perfecto

Sakura: si

Naruto: veamos (le recorta con cuidado y le pega en el corazón) quedo bien

Sakura: (lo mira) claro que si,además es un hermoso recuerdo

Naruto: que durara siempre

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto: mira quieres un algodón

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto: (se acerca y lo compra) aquí tienes

Sakura: gracias (lo come) esta rico

Naruto: (también come su algodón) si muy rico

Sakura: naruto de nuevo te digo gracias

Naruto: de que amor

Sakura: por haber tenido la idea de haber hecho este viaje

Naruto: bueno,siempre pensé que seria bueno cambiar de aires

Sakura: pues necesitaba un cambio de aires

Naruto: así que te gusto este paseo

Sakura: claro que si,gracias por habérmelo propuesto

Naruto: de nada,también quería cambiar de aires

Sakura: aun no regresaremos a la aaldea

Naruto: todavía no

Sakura: nos quedaremos un largo tiempo

Naruto: así es

Sakura: que bueno,todavía no me sentía con ganas de volver a la aldea

Naruto: yo tampoco,ya cuando sea la hora y estemos listos volveremos a la aldea pero por ahora no

Sakura: de acuerdo

Naruto: ven vamos a seguir disfrutando del festival

Sakura: de acuerdo

Los dos seguían disfrutando del festival y diviertiendose,la diversión llego hasta el amanecer

Sakura: mira

Naruto: el sol esta saliendo

Sakura: tengo una ides

Naruto: y cual es

Sakura: que tal si nos quedamos viendo lo que el sol sale,y luego nos vamos a dormir

Naruto: pues no es tan mala la idea

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto sonríe y los dos se quedan viendo lo que el sol sale,mientras se volvían a besar,cuando ven que amanece por completo se toman de las manos y caminan hasta el hotel,donde entran y se van a dormi,pero esta vez con una sonrisa en sus rostros


	5. Chapter 5

Diez años después

Ha pasado diez años,desde que naruto y sakura se fueron de la aldea oculta de la hoja,durante todo este tiempo han estado recorriendo un montón de lugares,viendo varias cosas y divirtiéndose,ahora los dos,estaba en una consulta medica,esperando unos resultados aunque ya tenían una ligera sospecha de porque los malestares de sakura

Flash back

Naruto y sakura estaban por el pueblo caminando y conversando

Sakura: ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos fuimos de konoha

Naruto: ya diez años

Sakura: como pasa el tiempo

Naruto: así es

Sakura: crees que pronto sea hora de que regresemos

Naruto: si,me parece que ya es hora de volver a konoha

Sakura: hemos estado,un largo tiempo recorriendo varios luegares,pero también opino de que es hora que volvamos

Naruto: lo se,seguramente todos deben de estar esperando nuestro regreso

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto: (caminan hasta la casa) pues eso es cierto

Sakura: y cuando nos iríamos

Naruto: yo creo que pronto

Sakura: sabes este día me encanto

Naruto: a mi tambié hay algo mas

Sakura: dime

Naruto: esta noche ya se como cerrar lo que hicimos

Sakura: así y como

Naruto: con esto (le empieza a besar)

Sakura: (tambien le besa) pues esta noche será perfecta (mientras terminan en la cama en una noche llena de pasión)

Fin del flash back

Doctora: bien chicos tengo los resultados

Sakura: y son buenos o malos

Doctora: son buenos sakura

Sakura: dígame

Doctora: felicidades estás embarazada

Naruto: (sorprendido) en serio

Doctora: claro que si

Sakura: (se emociona) tendremos un bebe

Doctora: así es chicos

Naruto : (abraza a sakura) que emoción,tendremos un bebe

Sakura: (también abraza a naruto) es verdad

Doctora: veamos sakura porque no te acuestas para revisarte

Sakura: de acuerdo (se acuesta)

Doctora: vamos (empieza a revisar a sakura) pues todo esta bien

Sakura: y sabe de cuanto tiempo estoy

Doctora: tienes dos meses

Sakura: entiendo

Naruto: y todo esta bien

Doctora: si todo esta bien con el bebe

Naruto: que bueno

Doctora: bueno chicos nos vemos el próximo mes

Sakura: (se levanta) de acuerdo gracias doctora

Naruto: nos veremos (se van)

Doctora: si chicos (espera a su próximo paciente)

Naruto: (salen del consultorio) seremos padres

Sakura: es una forma de sellar nuestro viaje

Naruto: claro que si

Sakura: creo que por ahora el regreso tendrá que esperar

Naruto: así es,ya cuando puedas,nos iremos

Sakura: de acuerdo

Naruto: casi es hora del almuerzo

Sakura: entonces vamos a comer

Naruto: si vamos y sakura

Sakura: dime naruto

Naruto: de nuevo te digo gracias por haber aceptado hacer este viaje conmigo

Sakura: y de nuevo te digo gracias por haberme propuesto el que haga este viaje contigo

Naruto: este viaje que hemos hecho durante diez años valió la pena

Sakura: tienes razón

Naruto: y el hecho de que vamos a ser padres,lo demuestra

Sakura: es una forma de sellar con broche de oro este viaje

Naruto: eso es cierto (entran al restaurante,y piden la comida y cuando la traen empiezan a comer,los dos estaba felices con la llegada de su bebe)

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses y ahora sakura,ya tenía seis meses,ahora estaban en el pueblo junto al muelle,donde llegaron por pimera vez,se quedarían ahí,hasta que el bebe nazca y luego regresar a casa,ahora estaban en la consulta

Doctor: quieren saber el sexo del bebe

Naruto: yo si

Sakura: yo también

Doctor: pues es un niño

Sakura: (emocionada) en serio

Doctor: en serio

Naruto: y como esta

Doctor: pues todo esta bien con el bebe

Sakura: que bueno muchas gracias (se levanta)

Doctor: bueno eso es todo,nos vemos el próximo mes

Naruto: de acuerdo gracias doc (se iban)

Doctor: de nada chicos (espera a otro paciente)

Sakura: (salen del consultorio) tendremos un niño

Naruto: es verdad

Sakura: y como se llamara

Naruto: pues pensaba en boruto

Sakura: boruto

Naruto: si,que te parece

Sakura: me gusta el nombre

Naruto: a mi también

Sakura: perfecto (mientras mira en una tienda) mira amor

Naruto: que pasa amor

Sakura: esa ropita para bebe es perfecta (le señala)

Naruto: tienes razón

Sakura: entremos a verlo

Naruto: claro vamos

Sakura: de acuerdo (los dos entran y observan la ropa que era para niñ í que hablan con la vendedora y ellas les enseña la ropa y los dos la miran,estaban felices con la idea de ser padres,asi que compran varias ropitas,y cuando terminan salen de la tienda con una sonrisa en sus rostros)


	6. Chapter 6

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y ahora sakura ya tenía ocho meses,naruto y ella estaban tranquilos ahora estaban en la casa del doctor,que atiende el embarazo de sakura y de sus esposa,desde que se conocieron se hicieron amigos,les habñia propuesto estar en su casa,por lo menos hasta que puedan regresara su casa,y ellos habían aceptado

Naruto: (termina de comer) gracias por la comida

Sakura: estuvo rico

Señora: que bueno que les gusto chicos

Sakura: si estaba rica

Doctor: hay helado en el refrigerador si quieren

Sakura: yo no,ya me llene gracias

Naruto: yo si quiero (se levanta)

Doctor: buena idea,yo también (también se levanta y va con naruto hasta la cocina)

Señora: (ven que se van a la cocina) naruto esta tranquilo

Sakura: si,siempre esta pendiente de mi

Señora: ya falta poco

Sakura: así es

Señora: y cuando se irían

Sakura: cuando boruto tenga dos meses

Señora: ya lo decidieron

Sakura: si hemos estado,mucho tiempo lejos de casa,creermos que es hora de volver

Señora: diez años,es bastante tiempo

Sakura: así es

Señora: pero esta bien que regresen a su casa

Sakura: eso creemos naruto y yo

Señora: ya veo (mientras siguen conversando)

Naruto: el helado estaba rico

Doctor: así es

Naruto: gracias por el helado

Doctor: de nada y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Naruto: claro dígamelo

Doctor: cuando regresan a su casa

Naruto: lo hemos hablado y hemos decidido que cuando boruto cumpla dos meses

Doctor: ahí volverán a su casa

Naruto: si pensamos que es hora de volver

Doctor: cuanto tiempo han estado fuera de su casa

Naruto: diez años

Doctor: pues tienes razón,es hora de que regresen a su casa

Naruto: claro que si (los dos siguen conversando y luego van a la sala)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y ahora sakura ya tenía nueve meses,naruto siempre estaba pendiente de ella porque en cualquier momento boruto podría nacer

Naruto: (estaban viendo unas cosas del bebe) que lindo no

Sakura: así es

Naruto: algunas cosas están guardadas,para cuando nos toque volver

Sakura: así es (siente que algo se derrama) ahhhh

Naruto: amo que paso

Sakura: se me rompió la fuente

Naruto: boruto ya va a nacer

Sakura: así es

Naruto: donde esta la maleta

Sakura: espera amor

Naruto: que paso

Sakura: no creo que llegue al hospital

Naruto: estas segura amo

Sakura: si amor estoy segura

Señora: (entra al cuarto) chicos que paso,escuche un grito

Naruto: es sakura,se le rompió la fuente

Señora: (sorprendida) ya quiere nacer boruto

Naruto: así es,y sakura dice que no llega al hospital

Señora: veamos (mientras ayuda a sakura a que se acueste en la cama y la revisa) pues sakura tiene toda la razón (va a buscar las cosas que necesita y regresa)

Sakura: no llego al hospital

Señora: no,ya le veo la cabeza el bebe quiere salir,así que te ayudare

Sakura: (mira a naruto) amor

Naruto: (le toma la mano) tranquila amor aquí estoy

Señora: bien sakura,es hora

Sakura: AHHHHHH (empieza hacer fuerza estaba asustada,pero sabía que naruto estaba con ella, y estaba tranquila,naruto todo el tiempo le estuvo apoyando,y no le dejo sola,siguió haciendo fuerza hasta que eran las doce de la noche)

Señora: bien sakura la cabeza salió una mas y saldrá

Sakura: ya no ppuedo

Naruto: vamos amor,una mas y nuestro hijo nacerá (le da un beso en la frente)

Sakura: esta bien ahhhhh (hace fuerza una vez mas y se escucha el llanto de un bebe)

Señora: y aquí esta su bebe,mientras lo revisa

Naruto: es lindo

Sakura: (agotada) esta bien

Señora: si esta bien tiene un buen peso

Naruto: que bueno

Señora: tenga (les entrega a boruto)

Naruto: (lo carga) es hermoso amor (se sienta a lado de sakura para que le vea)

Sakura: (le mira) bienvenido boruto

Naruto: te estábamos esperando

Sakura: es verdad (de lo cansada que estaba se queda dormida)

A la mañana siguiente

Era un nuevo día y todo estaba tranquilo,las personas lentamente empiezan hacer sus cosas,meintras que en la casa del doctor,el primero en despertarse era naruto,que con cuidado de no despertar a sakura,se levanta con cuidado de la cama y se mete al baño,después de diez minutos sale,y se acerca a la cunita y ve a boruto y lo carga

Sakura: (se despierta después de una hora y ve a naruto con boruto) buenos días amor

Naruto: (le ve y se acerca) bueno días amor,como estas

Sakura: (se sienta con cuidado) cansada y todavía un poco adolorida

Naruto: entiendo (le da al bebe)

Sakura: (lo carga) hola pequeñito

Naruto: ahora somos tres

Sakura: es verdad

Señora: (entra con el doctor) buenos días chicos

Sakura: buenos días

Doctor: pues acaba de llegar a casa,y mi esposa ,me conto que el bebe nació

Naruto: así es

Doctor: veamos déjenme revisar al bebe

Sakura: de acuerdo (le entrega)

Doctor: (lo carga) de acuerdo (lo revisa)

Señora: les traje el desayuno chicos (le deja la bandeja)

Naruto: muchas gracias

Sakura: que bueno ya tenía hambre

Doctor: el bebe esta bien,felicidades chicos

Sakura: gracias doctor

Doctor: de nada chicos ahora me iré al cuarto a descansar

Naruto: fue una noche larga

Doctor: así es

Sakura: entendemos

Doctor: nos vemos luego chicos (se va)

Señora: les dejare que desayunen (también se va)

Naruto: al menos es bueno ver que boruto esta bien (empieza a desayunar)

Sakura: (hace lo mismo) y como crees que reaccionen todos,cuando nos vean que regresamos y con un bebe

Naruto: de seguro nos dirán que somos una caja de sorpresa

Sakura: bueno eso es cierto

Naruto: así es amor (los dos se ríen y sigue desayunando y luego sakura le da de comer a boruto)

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses y ahora boruto ya tenía dos meses,estaba creciendo y aumentado de peso,ahora naruto y sakura se preparaban para volver a casa

Naruto: todo esta listo (mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas en su mochila)

Sakura: (carga a boruto) bueno podemos irnos

Naruto: claro que si (salen del cuarto)

Señora: (ve que salen) chicos veo que ya se van

Sakura: si,es hora de volver a casa

Señora: entiendo chicos

Naruto: le puede decir al doctor de nuestra parte,que gracias por todo a los dos

Señora: no se preocupes,se lo diré de su parte

Sakura: muchas gracias por todo

Señora: de nada chicos

Naruto: ahora nos retiramos hasta luego (salen de la casa)

Señora: hasta luego chicos (los mira irse)

Sakura: la señora fue amable (mientras caminaban hasta el puerto)

Naruto: eso es cierto y el doctor también

Sakura: los voy a extrañar

Naruto: igual yo

Sakura: crees que algún día volvamos a verlos

Naruto: espero que si

Sakura: eso espero (llegan al puerto y se acercan al barco)

Capitán; bienvenidos chicos

Naruto: gracias

Capitán: listos para volver a casa

Sakura: así es

Capitán: entonces suban,el barco partirán en diez minutos

Naruto: gracias (mientras se suben al barco y a los diez minutos el barco se mueven y emprenden el viaje de regreso)

Cinco días después

Ha pasado cinco días y ahora el barco,regresaba al muelle

Capitán: bueno chicos hemos llegado

Naruto: muchas gracias

Sakura: hemos vuelto a casa

Capitán: así es chicos

Naruto: gracias capitán y hasta luego (se bajan del barco)

Capitán: de nada chicos (les mira irse)

Sakura: (caminan) se nota que hay cambios

Naruto: eso es cierto

Sakura: que crees que haya pasado en la aldea

Naruto: no lo se,pero como vamos para allá.ya lo averiguaremos

Sakura: es verdad (siguen caminando hasta que ve algo que le llama la atención) amor mira

Naruto: que cosa amor

Sakura: son sasuke y hinata (les señala)

Naruto: (los mira) es verdad

Sakura: vamos con ellos

Naruto: de acuerdo vamos (caminan hasta donde estaban sasuke y hinata)

Hinata: (los mira) amor

Sasuke: que sucede amor

Hinata: mira,son naruto y sakura

Sasuke: (los mira) es verdad

Hinata; han vuelto de su viaje

Sasuke: claro que si

Hinata: los esperamos

Sasuke: claro que si amor (mientras hinata le sonríe y los dos se quedan esperando a que naruto y sakura se acerquen)


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: (se acerca con sakura hasta donde estaban sasuke y hinata) chicos

Sasuke: acaso ustedes acaban de volver

Sakura: así es,hoy estamos de vuelta

Hinata: al igual que nosotros

Naruto: (ve al bebe que carga sasuke) acaso ustedes tuvieron un hijo

Sasuke: así es ella es himawari

Sakura: y el es boruto

Hinata: que edad tiene

Naruto: dos meses

Sasuke: al igual que himawari

Sakura: vaya sorpresa

Hinata: regresamos a la aldea,después de haber estado diez años lejos

Naruto: eso es ciero

Sakura: creo que es hora de que regresemos a la aldea

Sasuke: es cierto vamos

Naruto: de acuerdo

Hinata: de acuerdo (todos caminan hasta la aldea)

Salura: oye hinata

Hinata: dime sakura

Sakura: quien te ayudo cuando nació himawari

Hinata: pues no lo vas a creer

Sakura: que cosa

Hinata: estábamos por las cuevas de orochimaru,y justo en ese momento estaba karin

Sakura: acaso karin te ayudo

Hinata: así es

Sakura: no puso cara de sorpresa

Hinata: si lo hizo,pero igual me ayudo

Sakura: bueno al menos fue amable

Hinata: eso es cierto (siguen caminando)

Al día siguiente

Sakura: (entran a la aldea y ven que todo estaba tranquilo hasta que ven a alguien que caminaba) kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: (escucha la voz) chicos me alegra verlos (se da la vuelta y los ve) a que hora volvieron

Hinata: ahora acabamos de regresar kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: (ve a naruto que cargaba un bebe al igual que sasuke) acaso ustedes se convirtieron en padres

Sasuke: así es kakashi-sensei

Naruto: le presento a boruto

Sasuke: y ella es himawari

Kakashi: se fueron por diez años

Hinata: ya lo se que va a decir,que somos una caja de sorpresas

Kakashi: o claro que lo son ustedes cuatro

Sakura: ya me imaginaba que nos iba a decir eso

Kakashi: es que la verdad chicos,ustedes son una caja de sorpresas

Naruto: ya lo sabíamos

Sasuke: y como le ha ido kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: pues me las he arreglado chicos

Sakura: pues parece que le ha ido bien

Kakashi: si chicos

Hinata: que bueno kakashi-sensei

Sakura: nos alegramos que le vaya bien

Kakashi: y a mi me alegra que ustedes hayan regresado

Naruto: gracias kakashi-sensei

Sasuke: ahora nos retiramos

Kakashi: de acuerdo chicos

Sakura: hasta luego kakashi-sensei (se van)

Kakashi: hasta luego chicos (les mira irse y luego se va a su oficina)

Hinata: kakashi-sensei se puso feliz cuando nos vio

Sakura: es verdad,aunque era de ver la cara que puso

Sasuke: creo que tiene razón cuando nos dijo que somos una caja de sorpresas

Naruto: es porque lo somos

Hinata: eso es cierto (siguen caminando) bueno llegamos a la casa de mi papa

Sasuke: es hora de entrar

Sakura: nos vemos chicos

Naruto: nosotros iremos a la casa de los papas de sakura

Sasuke: esta bien

Hinata: hasta luego

Sakura: hasta luego (se van)

Hinata: (les mira irse) amor listo para entrar a casa

Sasuke: si amor,estoy listo

Hinata: de acuerdo (entran a la casa) papa ya llegamos

Hiashi: (sale de su cuarto) hija que alegría ver que ya están en casa (se acerca y le abraza)

Sasuke: así es,le dije que la cuidaría

Hiashi: pues me alegra ver que cumpliste tu palabra

Hinata: mira papa,ella es tu nieta (señala a la bebe que sasuke tenía en sus brazos)

Hiashi: (le mira) eso quiere decir que ya soy abuelo

Sasuke: así es

Hiashi: han estado diez años fuera de casa,y ahora vienen y me dan esta sorpresa

Sasuke: la quiere cargar

Hiashi: claro que si

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se la entrega)

Hiashi: (la carga) hola pequeñita,eres tan linda

Hinata: si lo es

Hiashi: y cual es su nombre

Hinata: himawari papa

Hiashi: que lindo nombre

Sasuke: si lo es

Hiashi: (ve que su nieta le sonríe) eres tan linda

Hinata: si papa

Hiashi: chicos bienvenidos a casa

Sasuke: muchas gracias

Hinata: gracias papa (mientras siguen conversando)

Sakura: (llegan a la casa de los papas de sakura) bueno aquí estamos

Naruto: pues entremos

Sakura: de acuerdo (entran a la casa) papa mama ya llegamos

Mebuki: (sale de la cocina con kizashi) chicos bienvenidos

Kizashi: me alegra verlos

Naruto: muchas gracias

Mebuki: no vinieron solos por lo que veo

Sakura: bueno eso es cierto

Naruto: les presentamos a su nieto el es boruto

Mebuki: que lindo

Kizashi: claro que lo es,nuestro primer nieto

Sakura: así es papa

Naruto: lo quieren cargar

Mebuki: claro que si

Naruto: de acuerdo (se los da)

Kizashi: (lo mira) hola pequeñito

Mebuki: somos tus abuelos

Kizashi: estuvieron lejos estos diez años

Mebuki: y ahora llegan con una sorpresa

Sakura: eso es cierto

Naruto: somos una caja de sorpresas

Mebuki: claro que lo son,y por cierto tienen hambre

Sakura: yo si

Naruto: yo también

Mebuki: entonces vamos a comer,la comida esta lista

Salura: de acuerdo vamos

Naruto: si

Los cuatro se van a la cocina y se sientan y empiezan a comer,mientras que naruto y sakura le contaban a sus padres como les había ido en esos diez años que habían estado lejos,se notaba que la tarde sería divertida


	8. Chapter 8

Tres días después

Ha pasado tres días desde que naruto,sakura susuke y hinata regresaron,ahora kakashi estaba feliz,y estaba pensando al algo seriamente

Kakashi: (ya había tomado una decisión y lo haría,hasta que tocan al puerta) adelante

Gaara: (entra) hola kakashi

Kakashi: hola gaara

Gaara: estas ocupado

Kakashi: no gaara siéntate

Gaara: gracias (se sienta) vine porque me mandaste un mensaje que querías hablar conmigo

Kakashi: si eso es cierto

Gaara: y de que se trata

Kakashi: pues tome la decisión de retirarme

Gaara: (se sorprende) como que te retiras kakashi

Kakashi: pues como lo escuchaste,gaara,ya tome la decisión

Gaara: pero si te vas,quien ocupara tu lugar

Kakashi: le dejare mi puesto a naruto

Gaara: bueno ese es el sueño de naruto,ser hokage

Kakashi: así es

Gaara: es hora de que cumpla su sueño

Kakashi: claro que si

Gaara: entiendo kakashi y que harás cuando te retires

Kakashi: pues,volveré hacer maestro

Gaara: te gusta el ser maestro

Kakakashi: si

Gaara: esta bien,y para cuando naruto se convertirá en el hogake

Kakashi: en cuatro meses

Gaara: si que será rápido

Kakashi: pues necesito un descanso

Gaara: antes de seguir siendo maestro

Kakashi: así es,me tomare un tiempo

Gaara: bueno te entiendo

Kakashi: gracias por haber venido

Gaara: de nada,y me avisaras cuando sea la ceremonia

Kakashi: claro que si

Gaara: muchas gracias (se levanta) ahora me retiro

Kakashi: de acuerdo

Gaara: hasta luego kakasi (se va)

Kakashi: hasta luego gaara (lo mira irse)

Shikamaru: (entra) porque el kazekage vino

Kakashi: yo lo llame

Shikamaru: y porque

Kakashi: si te lo digo,no le digas a nadie,en unos días le diré a naruto

Shikamaru: de acuerdo no diré nada a nadie

Kakashi: de acuerdo,la razón por la que llame a gaara era para contarle que me retiro

Shikamaru: (sorprendido) como que te retiras

Kakashi: pues ya lo decidí

Shikamaru: y quien ocupara tu lugar

Kakashi: naruto

Shikamaru: así que naruto se convertirá en el séptimo hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Kakashi: si ese siempre a sido su sueño

Shikamaru: bueno ahora ese sueño pronto se hará realidad

Kakashi: así es

Shikamaru: y cuando le dirás a naruto

Kakashi: en unos días se lo contare

Shikamaru: entiendo y una pregunta

Kakashi: dime

Shikamaru: que harás luego

Kakashi: me tomare un tiempo para mi,antes de regresar de nuevo hacer maestro

Shikamaru: quieres un descanso

Kakashi: así es

Shikamaru: bueno es lo correcto

Kakashi: lo se (los dos siguen conversando)

Ino: kakashi-sensei,tiene razón ustedes son una caja de sorpresas (los chicos ya sabían que naruto sakura sasuke y hinata habían regresado,y fueron a verlos con la sorpresa de los bebes)

Sakura: si ya lo sabíamos

Sai: es que si lo son,se van por diez años,y regresan con bebes

Tenten: ya solo falta que nos digan que ya se casaron

Naruto: pues ya lo hicimos

Shino: y cuando lo hicieron

Sakura: unos días antes de que me dieron los resultados

Choji: (mira a sasuke y hinata) y ustedes cuando se casaron

Sasuke: cuando hinata tenía tres meses

Hinata: ahí nos casamos

Temari: pues si que son una caja de sorpresas

Naruto: es verdad

Temari: nos vemos luego chicos

Hinata: a donde vas

Temari:; mi hernano estuvo aquí y ya se va quiero despedirme (se va)

Sakura: que raro porque gaara vendría

Naruto: quien sabe

Sasuke: ya de seguro kakashi-sensei,nos lo contara luego

Hinata: eso es verdad (siguen conversando y los chicos se turnaban para cargar a boruto y himawari,pasando la tarde riéndose,y conversando)


	9. Chapter 9

Cinco días después

Ha pasado cinco días desde que gaara vino a la aldea y luego se fue ahora,kakashi,estaba viendo algunos reportes

Shikamaru: pues es todo

Kakashi: lo se gracias

Shikamaru: desea algo mas

Kakashi: si me podrías hacer el favor de llamar a naruto

Shikamaru: así que es hora de que se entere

Kakashi: así es

Shukamaru: de acuerdo,lo llamare (sale de la oficina)

Kakashi: gracias shikamaru (sigue haciendo sus cosas)

Naruto: (terminaba de arreglar su casa) bueno ahora si ya todo esta listo

Sakura: si,nos tardamos mucho limpiando

Naruto: si había que limpiar toda la casa

Sakura: y mas porque todo estaba lleno de polvo

Naruto: claro es que como nos fuimos bastante tiempo,no deje a nadie que cuide mi casa,y por eso se lleno tanto de polvo

Sakura: así es,pero ahora todo esta limpio

Naruto: si,y se ve bien

Sakura: claro que si (escucha que tocan la puerta) yo voy

Naruto: de acuerdo amor

Sakura: (se acerca a la puerta y le abre) hola shikamaru

Shikamaru: hola sakura

Sakura: que sucede

Shikamaru: esta naruto

Sakura: si,esta en la sala entra si quieres

Shikamaru: gracias sakura (entra y ve a naruto en la sala) hola naruto

Naruto: hola shikamru

Shikamaru: vine porque kakashi,quiere que vayas

Naruto: y para que es

Shikamaru: la verdad,no lo se,será mejor que vayas a ver

Naruto: de acuerdo vamos amor

Sakura: de acuerdo amor (los tres salen de la casa)

Shikamaru: y boruto

Sakura: esta con sasuke y hinata

Shikamaru: y porque está con ellos

Naruto: porque nos toco limpiar la casa,y había mucho polvo

Shikamaru: ya entiendo,tuvieron que hacer limpieza después de haber estado diez años,fuera

Sakura: así es

Shikamaru: entiendo (habían llegado a la torre y shikamaru golpea la puerta) disculpa kakashi

Kakashi: dime shikamaru

Shikamaru: naruto y sakura están aquí

Kakashi: hazlos pasar

Shikamaru: claro,pueden pasar chicos

Naruto: gracias (entra)

Sakura: (también entra) hola kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: hola chicos

Naruto: vinimos porque shikamaru dijo que nos llamabas

Kakashi: así es chicos

Sakura: pues ya estamos aquí,diganos que pasa

Kakashi: pues les llame porque,naruto te tengo una noticia

Naruto: a mi

Kakashi: así es

Naruto: y cual es

Kakashi: pues tome la decisión,de dejar de ser hokage,y que tu te conviertas en el séptimo hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Naruto: (sin poder creerlo) es en serio kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: en serio naruto

Sakura: no es una broma

Kakashi: claro que no chicos,lo digo en serio

Naruto: y para cuando

Kakashi: en cuatro meses,te daré lo que necesites para que te prepares

Naruto: gracias kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: pues es el suelo que haz tenido no es cierto

Naruto: así es

Kakashi: bueno,pues ahora tu sueño se cumple,pronto serás el hokage

Naruto: gracias kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: de nada naruto

Sakura: nos retiramos

Kakashi: de acuerdo y naruto

Naruto: si kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: ven mañana para darte lo que necesites

Naruto: de acuerdo kakashi-sensei hasta luego (se van)

Shikamaru: (los mira irse) se notan que estaba feliz

Kakashi: si,ya que el sueño que siempre ah tenido pronto se le va a cumplir

Shikamaru: es verdad (siguen conversando)

Sasuke: gracias por la comida

Hinata: de nada

Sasuke: y los niños (va a la sala)

Hinata: dormidos,aunque de seguro naruto y sakura no tardaran en venir a buscar a boruto (tambien va a la sala y se sientan)

Sasuke: porque te dejaron a boruto

Hinata: porque estaban limpiando la casa de naruto

Sasuke: supongo que había demasiado polvo

Hinata: pues nadie se ocupo de ella durante diez años

Sasuke: entiendo y por eso dejaron aquí a boruto

Hinata: así es (golpean la puerta) yo voy

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Hinata: (se acerca y abre la puerta) hola chicos

Sakura: hola hinata

Naruto: y sasuke

Hinata: en la sala,pasen

Sakura: (pasan) gracias y boruto como se porto

Hinata: muy bien ahorita esta dormido

Sasuke: (los mira) por esa cara parece que te dieron una buena noticia

Naruto: asi es

Hinata: y cual es la noticia que te dieron

Naruto: kakashi-sensei,me dijo que en cuatro meses,me convertiré en el séptimo hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Sasuke: (sin poder creerlo) es en serio

Naruto: en serio

Hinata: no nos mienten

Sakura: claro que no,kakashi-sensei,se lo dijo

Sasuke: bueno pues era el sueño que haz tenido no es cierto

Sasuke; pues te felicito

Hinata: igual yo

Naruto: gracias chicos

Los cuatro siguen conversando hasta que los niños se despiertan,y van a buscarlos,cuando regresan a la sala siguen conversando,y naruto no paraba de sonreír,ya que su sueño pronto sería realidad


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal"Tres meses después/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ha pasado tres meses y ahora boruto y himawari tenían cinco meses,y naruto se seguía preparando,ya que en un mes se convertiría en el séptimo hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja ahora estaba conversando con sakura/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: sabes amor,estaba pensando en algo (mientras le cambiaba el pañal a boruto)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: en que amor/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: crees que sería buena idea,que el doctor venga aquí con su esposa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: quieres que venga al hospital y que nos ayude/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: si,ya que oba-chan a decidido irse/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: es verdad/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: entonces que opinas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: que es una buena idea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: de acuerdo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: y cuando iríamos a buscarlos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: después de que me convierta en el hokage/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: de acuerdo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: y también pensaba en otra cosa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: en que/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: en decirles a sasuke y hinata que nos acompañen/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: para que vean donde estuvimos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: claro que si/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: pues la idea no es tan mala/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: lo se/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: y hoy entrenaras/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: no,quiero descansar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: de acuerdo y ven es hora de comer/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: que bueno porque tengo hambre/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: si vamos (los dos se van a la cocina a comer)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: oye amor (le cambia el pañal a himawari)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: dime amor/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: como crees que este naruto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: pues sakura dice que anda ansioso/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: en serio/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: así es/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: pues de seguro estará así hasta el próximo mes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: pues lentamente esperemos que se calme/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: ojala/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: esperemos (los dos se van a comer)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un mes después/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ha pasado un mes y ahora boruto y himawari,tenían seis mese,ya solo faltaba unas horas para que naruto sea nombrado el séptimo hokage,y estaba algo nervioso,sasuke y hinata estaban con ellos,intentando hacer que se calme/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: eso si es estar nervioso/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: algo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: algo,estas dando vueltas por toda la sala,es mas ya me estoy mareando/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: yo también/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: lo siento (se sienta)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: no quieres salir un rato/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: no,los chicos me propusieron salir a celebrar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: les dijiste que no/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: así es/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: prefieres quedarte en casa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: si/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: bueno al menos así intentas no estar nervioso/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: de acuerdo aunque se me ocurrió algo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: pues no quisiera imaginarme que es/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: oye sasuke/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: dime/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: tu hija es igual a ti gruñona,no se como hace hinata para soportarlos a dos gruñones (se ríe)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: usurantonkanchi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: teme/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: dobe/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: y aquí vamos de nuevo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: por ahora mejor dejarlos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: bueno al menos así,naruto se relaja un poco/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: ya lo creo (las dos siguen escuchando las tonterías de naruto y sasuke,hasta que a la final,se van a dormir)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A la amañana siguiente/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Había mucho movimiento en la aldea,ya que en estaban haciendo los preparativos,para presentar al nuevo hakage/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: (se levanta y deja que naruto duerma un rato mas) ire a preparar el desayuno/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: (sale del cuarto,ya que se habían quedado a dormir) buenos días sakura/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: hola,hinata/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: tu eres la primera en levantarte/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: si quise,que naruto sigo durmiendo un rato mas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: entiendo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saskura: y sasuke/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: sigue dormido pero de seguro pronto se despertara/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: entiendo,ire a preparar el desayuno/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: te ayudo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: de acuerdo vamos (las dos se van a la cocina)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: (despierta después de una hora,y se empieza a cambiar y sale del cuarto y baja a la cocina) bueno días/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: buenos días amor/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: (se sienta en la mesa) huele rico/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: si,el desayuno esta listo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: gracias/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: (entra a la cocina) buenos días/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: hola amor,quieres desayunar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: si gracias (se sienta)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: de acuerdo (todos se sientan y empiezan a desayunar)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: (termina de desayunar) gracias por la comida/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: estuvo rico/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: que bueno que les gusto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: si/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: será mejor dar de comer a los niños,y a prepararnos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: de acuerdo (todos salen de la cocina y van a arreglarse)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: amor estas listo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: (sale del baño cambiado de ropa) si amor lo estoy/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: bueno tenemos que irnos (carga a boruto)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: si vamos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: (salen del cuarto) estamos listos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: es hora de irnos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: entonces vamos (todos salen de la casa y van hasta la torre,y naruto va donde estaba kakashi)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi: (ve que naruto se acerca) listo naruto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: si kakashi-sensei/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi: de acuerdo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iruka: (se acerca donde sasuke y hinata) llego la hora/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: si,lo que naruto mas quería se cumple/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: se convertirá en hokage/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iruka: tienen razón (ve que himawari estaba despierta) y esta linda bebe como esta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: creciendo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iruka: que linda (ve que himawari se ríe) ya tengo do alumnos cuando sean grandes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: asi será iruka-sensei (los tres siguen conversando)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi: bueno naruto ahora que estas aquí,ah llegado la hora/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: estoy listo kakashi-sensei/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi: de acuerdo (se acerca y todos dejan de hablar) hace diez años acepte ser el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja,pero también hay cambios,hoy dejo de ser el hokage y le entregare mi puesto a quien será el séptimo hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja naruto uzumaki (todos saludan al nuevo hokage/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gaara: felicidades naruto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: gracias gaara/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gaara: espero que podamos conversar en los próximos días/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: claro que si/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gaara: y por cierto felicidades por haberte convertido en padre/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: muchas gracias gaara/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gaara: bueno iré a saludar a mi hermana,nos veremos luego naruto (se va)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: claro gaara (ve que se acerca donde temeari y shikamaru)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: (se acerca) amoe/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: dime amor/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: vamos a tomarnos una foto junto a kakashi-sensei/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: claro vamos (se acercan donde estaba kakashi,y también estaban sasuke y hinata) aquí estamos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi: que bueno/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke: ya podemos tomarnos junto al futuro maestro de boruto y himawari/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi: les gusta la idea de que sea el maestro de los niños/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata: claro que si kakashi-sensei/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: ellos serán la nueva generación del equipo siete/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura: eso es cierto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi: pues me alegra saber que tendré dos nuevos alumnos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto: claro que si/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fotógrafo: están listos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos siiii/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mientras el fotógrafo,les tomaba la foto,se notaban que estaban felices,aunque el mas feliz era kakashi,porque sería mas adelante el maestro de boruto y himawari,y no paraba de sonreír/p 


	11. Chapter 11

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses desde que naruto se convirtió en el séptimo hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja,y le iba bien,incluso sakura tuvo que acostumbrarse a que no vería mucho a naruto,mientras que boruto y himawari,ya habían cumplido nueve meses,y seguían creciendo

Naruto: (terminaba de preparar su mochila,ya que se irían con el doctor) todo esta listo

Sakura: (cierra su mochila) si todo listo

Naruto: (carga a boruto) listo podemos irnos

Sakura: y sasuke y hinata

Naruto: les dije que los esperaríamos a la entrada de la aldea

Sakura: de acuerdo vamos (los dos salen de la casa y caminan hasta la entrada)

Sasuke: ya todo listo (carga a himawari)

Hinata: si ya podemos irnos

Sasuke: de acuerdo naruto y sakura dijeron que nos esperarían en la entrada de la aldea (salen de la casa)

Hinata: sabes,fueron muy amables al invitarnos que vayamos con ellos

Sasuke: si,supongo que querían que viéramos donde estuvieron

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: y me alegro cuando nos invitaron a ir con ellos

Hinata: a mi también

Sasuke: (los dos siguen caminando hasta que ven en la entrada a naruto y sakura tambien estaba shikamaru) bueno ya llegamos

Naruto: pues ya podemos irnos

Sakura: de acuerdo vamos

Hinata: si

Naruto: antes de que me olvide (se da la vuelta) no tardare espero regresar pronto,mientras tanto estas a cargo de la aldea

Shikamaru: no te preocupes,protegeré a la aldea mientras tu no estas (ve que sakura sasuke y hinata se ríen)

Sakura: que gracioso

Sasuke: que divertido que estuvo

Hinata: nunca me había reído tanto

Shikamaru: oigan me pueden decir de que se ríen los tres

Sakura: de lo que acabaste de decir

Shikamaru: y acaso dije algo malo

Sakura: no,pero naruto no se refería a ti

Shikamaru: (mira a naruto) entonces a quien se lo decías

Naruto: a mi clon,el estará a cargo,hasta que regrese,ayudalo por favor

Shikamaru: (mira al clon de naruto) de acuerdo

Naruto: nos vemos en unos días (todos se van)

Shikamaru: suerte (entra con el clon de naruto de nuevo a la aldea)

Mientras que los cuatro habían llegado al puerto y se justo el mismo barco que llevo a naruto y sakura hace diez años,estaba próximo a partir,así que saludaron al capitán y se subieron al barco,después de diez minutos el barco empezó a alejarse del muelle

Hinata: al menos este viaje será entretenido

Sakura: eso eso es cierto (mientras mira a boruto que le acaricia la carita a himawari y ella se ríe) como se nota que se llevaran bien cuando sean mas grandes

Hinata: (los mira) eso es cierto

Sakura: crees que estén con kakashi-sensei

Hinata: de eso puedes estar segura

Sakura: claro que si (siguen conversando)

Naruto: que tranquilidad

Sasuke: se nota que es relajante estar ene l barco

Naruto: si,es bastante tranquilo

Sasuke: crees que el doctor acepte venir a la aldea

Naruto: la verdad,no lo se

Sasuke: por eso vas a hablar con el

Naruto: así es

Sasuke: tsunade-sama se irá

Naruto: si,decidió irse de la aldea

Sasuke: no te dijo porque

Naruto: dijo que ahora que dejo de ser la hokage,quería tiempo para ella

Sasuke: por eso se va de la aldea

Naruto: así es

Sasuke: entiendo (los dos siguen conversando)

Cinco días después

Ha pasado cinco días,y ahora el barco llegaba y los chicos se bajaban de barco

Hinata: (observando) que bonito es este lugar

Sasuke: ahora entiendo porque decidieron venir aquí

Sakura: eso es cierto

Naruto: si,nos encanto este lugar

Hinata: y ahora que sigue

Sakura: busquemos al doctor y su esposa

Naruto: claro vamos (los cuatro caminan,hasta que llegan al restaurante)

Sakura: amor mira

Naruto: que pasa

Sakura: mira quienes están en el restaurante

Naruto: el doctor y su esposa

Sasuke: (los mira) son ellos

Naruto: así es

Hianta: y ahora que sigue

Sakura: vengan entremos (los cuatro entran)

Ana: amor mira

Eric: que pasa

Ana: son naruto y su esposa

Eric: (los mira) es verdad

Naruto: hola

Eric: (se levanta) hola chicos

Ana: que alegría volver a verlos

Sakura: a nosotros también nos alegra verlos

Eric: (mira a boruto) que grande que esta boruto

Naruto: si esta creciendo

Ana: (mira a sasuke y hinata) supongo que son los amigos de naruto y sakura

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: es un placer conocerlos

Eric: a nosotros tambien,pero porque no se sientan

Naruto: de acuerdo (los cuatro se sientan)

Ana: y a que se debe su visita

Naruto: es que se acuerdan lo que les contamos sobre nuestra aldea

Eric: claro que si

Ana: y por lo que veo naruto,te convertiste en el hokage no es cierto

Naruto: así es

Eric: pues te felicito

Naruto: gracias,y vinimos porque queríamos saber si les gustaría ir a nuestra aldea

Ana: (sorprendida) quieren que vayamos

Sakura: la verdad,es que tsunade-sama se va de la aldea,y necesitamos que alguien nos ayude en el hospital

Eric: y ustedes pensaron en nosotros

Naruto: pues es nuestra forma de agradecerles que nos hayan aceptado en su sakura,tenía seis meses de embarazo

Sakura: y también que me haya ayudado,cuando nació boruto

Ana: pues amor,recuerdas,que siempre hemos hablado de que es hora de irnos

Eric: si, tienes toda la razón

Ana: es nuestra oportunidad

Eric: pues no sabíamos a donde irnos,creo que ahora ya lo sabemos

Ana: eso es cierto

Naruto: entonces eso quiere decir (espera la respuesta)

Eric: que aceptarnos irnos con ustedes

Sakura: (se pone feliz) en serio

Ana: si,siempre pensamos en irnos,pero no sabíamos a donde,ahora ya lo sabemos

Sasuke: pues que bueno que aceptaron venir a la aldea

Hinata: nos alegramos

Ana: gracias (mira a himawari) que linda como se llama

Sasuke: himawari

Ana: y que edad tiene

Hinata: nueve meses

Ana: igual que boruto

Sasuke: así es

Ana: pues esta preciosa

Hinata: gracias

Eric: y ya que terminemos de comer iremos a casa,para recoger nuestras cosas e irnos mañana

Naruto: de acuerdo

Ana: asi es

Los seis siguen comiendo hasta que terminan,y al pagar al cuenta se levantan y se caminan hasta la casa,para preparar sus maletas,cuando terminan,se quedan conversando un rato mas hasta que se van a dormir

A la mañana siguiente

Eric: bueno podemos irnos

Ana: estoy lista

Sakura: nosotros también

Eric: de acuerdo vamos (todos salen de la casa)

Ana: (camina) no negare que extrañare el pueblo

Eric: yo tampoco

Ana: pero ahora es un cambio

Eric: eso es cierto y estoy feliz

Ana: yo también

Sakura: es bueno ver que aceptaron

Hinata: acaso tenían dudas

Naruto: si,pensamos que no aceptarían

Sasuke: pues como ven se equivocaron,porque si aceptaron

Sakura: eso es cierto

Hinata: ahora volvemos a casa

Naruto: claro que si

Siguen conversando hasta que llegan al muelle,y se suben al barco,y a los diez minutos el barco se aleja,ahora estaban felices porque volvían a casa,con so nuevos amigos


	12. Chapter 12

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses,y ahora boruto y himawari,acaban de cumplir un año,nacieron el mismo día así que sería una doble fiesta

Naruto: (se acerca a la cuna) buenos días hijo

Sakura: feliz cumpleaños hijo

Naruto: hoy cumples tu primer año (ve que el niño se despierta y estira sus manitas) ven acá (lo carga)

Sakura: felicidades hijo

Boruto: (mira a sakura) ma-ma

Sakura: (emocionada) amor escuchaste

Naruto: si amor,su primera palabra

Sakura: claro que si

Boruto: (mira a naruto) pa-pa

Naruto: (se emociona) y yo soy su segunda palabra

Sakura: es hora de arreglar las cosas

Naruto: de acuerdo,pero hay que cambiar al niño

Sakura: claro

Naruto: haber (le acuesta y le empiezan a cambiar) hijo quédate quieto

Sakura: como se mueve

Naruto: demasiado (lo logran cambiar de ropa) listo

Sakura: de acuerdo,vamos a desayunar,y a preparar todo

Naruto: de acuerdo vamos

Mientras que con sasuke y hinata

Hinata: (se acerca a la cuna) buenos días hija

Sasuke: feliz cumpleaños hija (himawari ya estaba despierta y estira sus manitas y sasuke le carga)

Hinata: hoy cumple su primer añito

Sasuke: felicidades hija

Himawari: (ve a sasuke) pa-pa

Sasuke: su primera palabra

Hinata: si te dijo papa

Sasuke: así es

Himawari: ma-ma

Hinata: mi pequeña,yo soy tu segunda palabra

Sasuke: vamos a desayunar,para irnos luego con naruto y sakura

Hinata: de acuerdo vamos (acuestan a himawari y le cambian) esta niña se mueve mucho

Sasuke: lo se,no es fácil cambiarle de ropa

Hinata: eso es cierto (terminan de cambiarle) listo

Sasule: (le carga) vamos a desayunar

Hinata: claro vamos,el desayuno esta listo

Sasuke: de acuerdo (salen del cuarto y van a la cocina y sientan a himawari en su sillita,y empiezan a desayunar) así que naruto tuvo la idea de la fiesta para los dos

Hinata: es que como bortuo y himawari,nacieron el mismo día y a la misma hora,pues se les ocurrió a naruto y sakura

Sasuke: entiendo (siguen desayunando y hinata le daba de comer a himawari) que rico que estuvo

Hinata: (también termina de desayunar) claro que si

Sasuke: creo que es hora de irnos

Hinata: (termina de darle de comer a himawari) de acuerdo vamos

Sasuke: (carga a himawari) amor espera

Hinata: que pasa amor

Sasuke: mira (pone en el suelo a himawari y empieza a caminar solita)

Hinata: (extiende sus manos) ven hija (ve que himawari llega) bien hecho

Sasuke: poco a poco empezara a caminar (salen de la casa)

Hinata: si y luego empezaran las travesuras

Sasuke: habrá que retirar,las cosas para evitar que se haga daño

Hinata: claro que si (llegan a la casa de naruto y sakura y golpean la puerta)

Sakura: (se acerca y abre la puerta) hola chicos

Sasuke: hola sakura

Sakura: hola chicos

Hinata: ya llegamos

Sakura: (ve a himawari) hola linda feliz cumpleaños

Himawari: ia (tía)

Sakura: por lo que veo ya estas diciendo palabras

Sasuke: si su primera palabra fue papa

Hinata: y su segunda palabra fue mama

Sakura: y ahora dijo tía

Naruto: hola chicos

Sasuke: veo que ya todo esta listo

Naruto: asi es

Boruto: (ve a himawari) ena (nena)

Himawari: ene (nene)

Naruto: esto demuestra,que cuando sean mas grandes se llevaran bien

Sasuke: es verdad

Sakura: tenga este regalo es de parte de naruto y mío para himawari

Hinata: (lo toma) gracias sakura

Sasuke: y este es el regalo de boruto

Naruto: muchas gracias

Sakura: de nada chicos

Kaakshi: (entra a la casa) se puede

Sakura: claro kakashi-sensei

Naruto: bienvenido

Kakashi: gracias (mira a boruto y himawari) feliz cumpleaños niños (los niños se ríen)

Sasuke: gracias kakashi-sensei

Hinata: por lo que veo,ahora es mas feliz

Kakashi: bueno,sin tener la responsabilidad de ser el hokage,bueno si estoy tranquilo

Sakura: se le nota

Kakashi: ustedes creen

Naruto: claro que si

Kakashi: pues no me quejo chicos (siguen conversando)

Hiashi: (entra) hola ya llegue

Hinata: hola papa

Hiashi: feliz cumpleaños nietecita (le da un beso en la frente a himawari) este es su regalo

Sasuke: gracias (lo toma)

Hiashi: de nada (carga a himawari) como ha crecido

Sakura: al igual que boruto

Hiashi: tambien ha crecido y este es su regalo

Sakura: gracias

Naruto: y bienvenido

Hiashi: gracias,y de quien fue la idea de hacer el cumpleaños de los dos

Naruto: fue mía

Hiashi: tuya naruto

Naruto: si,como los dos nacieron el mismo día y a la misma hora,pues pensé,que sería buena idea

Hiashi: ahora que lo pienso tienes razón

Sakura:; claro que si

Kizashi: hola familia

Mebuki: ya llegamos

Naruto: bienvenidos

Kizahsi: gracias (mira a boruto) feliz cumpleaños nietecito

Mebuki: que sigas cumpliendo muchos años mas al igual que himawari

Hinata: gracias

Kizashi: (ve que los boruto acaricia la carita de himawari y ella se ríe) se nota que cuando sean mas grandes se van a llevar

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: ahora si se puede se puede,decir que la familia es completa

Sakura: claro que si

Kakashi: pues gracias por dejarme ser parte de la familia

Sasuke: eso es kakashi-sensei,porque usted será el maestro de boruto y himawari

Naruto: y eso quiere decir que es parte de la familia

Sakura: siempre lo fue

Hinata:así es kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: gracias a los cuatro

Naruto: de nada y que tal si seguimos con la fiesta

Sakura: buena idea

Mientras seguían conversando,llegaron los demás,y al entregar los regalos de los niños y partir el pastel,pasaban la tarde riéndose,y pasándola,bien y pasando una tarde divertida

FIN


End file.
